The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Many semiconductor handlers require high levels of precision in their adjustment and construction. As a result, the components that comprise these semiconductor handlers generally must be machined and constructed within low tolerance ranges. Construction of components within lower tolerance ranges requires expensive high precision machining. Additionally, as components are connected together, the deviation from the desired dimensions of each component may add together to create a semiconductor handler which in total deviates substantially from the intended design.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustment apparatus that provides adjustability to reduce the need for lower tolerance components in the construction of semiconductor handlers.